


Shadows

by soundlessAsdots



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, dark timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAsdots/pseuds/soundlessAsdots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting stuck in the Dreamatorium, Annie is confronted by Evil Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this and make it a longer story with the rest of the Study Group, but I haven't decided yet.

Annie stood still. Her feet felt like she was stuck in mud. Frozen with fear, she felt Evil Annie behind her back pushing her hair away from her ear. Annie then heard Evil Annie start to sing with a soft, playful whisper, “ _Little Annie Adderall. Got straight A’s in high school. She went crazy and ruined her life.All because she’d never be Troy Barnes’ wife_.”

“Stop it,”Annie said forcefully as she closed her eyes. She clenched her fists in desperation to yell, “Cease environment!”

“Not gonna work,” Evil Annie shook her head, “Abed is in a dark place right now and the only way you’re gonna get out, is if he snaps out of it...Which I don’t think is going to happen any time soon.”

“Abed! Abed, where are you?” Annie yelled.

Evil Annie rolled her eyes and said, “He’s not in the Study Room at this moment. Right now, it’s only you and me because we have a matter to discuss.” She took Annie’s hair in her hands and began to play with the strands between her fingers, “You know you want it. You want to wear that gold sash. We’ve been working towards it our entire lives.”

“It’s not everything,” Annie said.

“Liar," Evil Annie sighed, "It’s your rightful spot and you’ve earned it. Haven't you been reciting that speech every day since your freshman year in high school? You’ve already messed this up once, don’t let it happen again. Who else has worked as hard as you have?”

“Shirley has worked hard-”

“But does she deserve it as much as you do? Does she? Did she have to get six reconstructive surgeries as a result from her determination to be the best? To succeed above everyone else? Does she have a controlling mother to prove wrong?”

“No...”

“I don’t think so. It’s supposed to be yours. You’re the smartest in the group and you’re the one who has done all the work these past four years. Without you, they would have failed Spanish and Anthropology... and Biology. You know it’s true. You’re the reason for their success; for Jeff’s success.”

Annie heard the clacking of pills being poured our from a bottle. She slowly nodded and muttered, “Yeah, maybe.”

“They needed you. I mean, they never even invited you to the original study meeting, but when they discovered your value, they wanted you to stay. Why else do you think they kept you around?”

“Well, they never really 'kept,' me around... I kind of never went away."

“Well besides,” Evil Annie began to giggle and rolled her eyes, “Jeff Winger’s ‘deep, dark,’ not-so secret attraction to you.” Evil Annie walked in front of Annie, popped an orange pill into her mouth and swallowed it. “He wants you, you know it’s no secret. Don’t you notice him staring down your shirt? In fact,” she giggled and crinkled her forehead, “isn’t that the reason we wear these shirts?”

“Stop,” Annie said. She looked down at the ground.

“The answer to all of your problems is right here.” Evil Annie reached her hand out in front of Annie and opened her fist; revealing an orange pill in the center of her palm. “Right here... is courage to kiss Jeff Winger, again, like before at the debate and in the paking lot.”

Annie’s gaze shifted from the ground and up to the pill sitting in the center of Evil Annie’s palm.

“It’s the ability to cram for that history final all night long and not resort to desperate measures for an answer key,” Evil Annie rose her eyebrows. “I know how much we hate to degrade ourselves.”

Annie’s hand rose from her side and she took a small, hesitant step closer to Evil Annie.

“It’s the final push you need to get valedictorian,” Evil Annie tilted her head and said, “It’s that feeling of elation you miss so damn, fucking much and you know it.” She shook her head, “Don’t deny a fact, Annie. It wouldn’t make any sense.” She smiled, “Go ahead, take it. I have plenty.”


End file.
